


A New Eternity

by OverlyObsessedFangirl1



Series: Immortal Heart [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Depression, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, Reader-Insert, homophobic attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessedFangirl1/pseuds/OverlyObsessedFangirl1
Summary: Reader is from the Industrial Revolution. 190 years after being cursed to live forever and to lose everyone she loves, the reader finds herself as part of the Winchester family.





	A New Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> The Irish brogue is spelled more on the phonetic side to get how she speaks across. This was my entry for [@thing-you-do-with-that-thing’s](http://thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com/) anti-Valentine’s challenge. My song was _The Hands That Built America_ by U2. Lyrics at the bottom.

_1815_

“Will you miss it?” Maebh asked, joining you at the rail and gazing back at the island where you were raised.

“I won’t miss the quarries,” you said, making a face, “but I will miss rolling down the hills. And all the green.”

“I hear New York is made of silver,” Maebh whispered, wrapping her arm around your waist. “Surely in a city of silver there will be enough food for everyone. No more hungry nights, no more worrying about our next meal.”

“And plenty of indoor jobs! No more worrying that someone might slip and crush us,” you add, remembering the poor girl last week who was killed by a falling rock that someone hadn’t braced properly.

“No more breathing rock dust.”

“No more days from before dawn to after dusk.”

“No more waiting until night,” Maebh said in a low voice. Her breath tickled your neck.

Your breath hitched.

“Someone will see,” you moaned, thinking of all the other emigrants on the boat.

Maebh gave your neck one last nip before pulling back.

“I hate it when you’re right,” she whined.

You just smiled, thinking of all the time you’d have together once you reached America.

* * *

  _2015_

“Y/N!”

Dean’s voice tore through the bunker. You shot up, yanked from your dream. Annoyed, you climbed out of bed.

“So help meh, Dean, if you’ve dragged meh out o’ bed jus’ because Sam ate da last slice o’ pie, I will personally summon Juliet to tear inta ya.”

At the sound of your thick Irish brogue, Dean froze. You only ever slipped back into it when you were really upset. Slowly, he turned around, taking in your old homespun wool dress. His demeanor instantly changed.

“Maebh again?” he asked softly.

You nodded, unshed tears pressing against your eyes.

He opened his arms and you gratefully let him envelop you.

“Wanna talk, kiddo?”

“Ya already know wha happen’, Dean,” you mumbled into his shirt. “February 14, 1820. Someone spied us kissing’ through da window, an’ gathered a mob. While tryin’ to escape, I knocked over a lantern, trappin’ ‘er inside an’ burnin’ da place down. Her ma wuz a witch, an’ cursed meh to live fer eva, an’ to lose everyone I’ll ever love, to feel ‘er pain.”

Dean gave you one last squeeze before pulling back and wiping your tears.

“I was going to ask you to do a supply run, because yes, someone ate the last slice of pie, but you take the day off. I’ll ask Sam to do it.”

Smiling sadly, you went back to your room, turning on the radio as you lay back down.

_Oh my love_

_It's a long way we've come_

_From the freckled hills_

_To the steel and glass canyons_

 

_From the stony fields_

_To hanging steel from skies_

_From digging in our pockets_

_For a reason not to say goodbye_

 

_These are the hands that built America_

_Ah, ah, ah, America_

The tears that had threatened earlier now spilled over as you thought about Maebh, her fiery red hair and sparkling eyes the same color as the Emerald Isle. You remembered all the lonely years you spent wandering before John found and adopted you. You smiled as you remembered the elation of having a family, but it was quickly replaced with more tears as you remember how short that elation lasted, and all those you had fallen for and lost. You thought of Jess, Jo, Ruby, Meg. You thought how all of your lost loves had helped shape you into who you were.

You were just drifting back off when someone knocked on your door. Wiping your eyes, you switched off the music and opened the door.

“Hey, Dean told me what happened. I have something that I think’ll cheer you up.”

Wondering what could possibly make you feel better, you grabbed your coat and followed Sam to the car he had “found.”

* * *

 What you found just confused you. Rowena was chained to a table making snide comments while Cas was trying not to pull his hair out.

“I don’t understand. How is this supposed to help?” you asked, turning to Sam.

Before he could answer, “Y/N/N!” tore through the warehouse. You whipped around to see Charlie racing toward you. You ran to meet her and your lips crashed into hers, all the sorrows of that morning melting away.

Cas looked away, embarrassed.

“This is where you’ve been sneaking off to?” you asked when you and Charlie finally broke apart. Sam nodded. “And you didn’t think to tell me my girlfriend was in town?” It was Sam’s turn to look uncomfortable. It was Cas who answered.

“You have trouble hiding things from Dean.”

Bewildered, you looked at Sam. “What is so important that you have to hide it from our own brother?”

“Yes, Samuel, explain why we aren’t telling Dean what we’re doing,” Rowena chimed in.

Sam glared at her. “Rowena’s translating the Book of the Damned to remove the Mark.”

You just blinked. “Okay.” Turning to Charlie, you asked, “Why are you here?”

“I’m trying to help decode the codex, but someone won’t shut up long enough for me to think.” She directed the last part at the witch, who tossed her head with a "hmph."

“I’m going on a run. Y/N, you can stay and referee with Cas,” Sam interrupted.

* * *

 Two hours later, you understood why Charlie was so on edge. Five hours later, you wanted to claw both Rowena’s and your own eyes out.

Charlie was glad to see you, but distracted. She was focusing all of her attention on decrypting the book. You didn’t blame her (you also wanted to save Dean), but after your morning you wished for a little more affection.

After the witch’s third remark in as many minutes, Charlie stood up so fast her chair fell over.

“I can't take this anymore!” she exclaimed, storming out of the room.

“I’ll get her,” you said as Cas started to go after her.

He nodded and you followed your girl.

“I’m sorry, I just need a break from that bitch,” Charlie said when you entered. “Let’s go somewhere. You do realize what day it is, don’t you?”

Rolling your eyes, you gave in. “I passed a motel on the way here.”

Charlie’s face lit up. Grinning, she eyed the window above you.

* * *

 20 minutes later found both of you tangled in sheets.

“Do you still hate Valentine’s Day?” Charlie panted.

“You may have converted me,” you replied, kissing her again.

Suddenly she sat up.

“St. Valentine!”

“What?”

“I think I know how to crack the code,” she said hurriedly, jumping out of bed and pulling her clothes back on as she grabbed her tablet. “Saints…symbolism…yes!”

“You did it?” you asked, following suit.

“I did it!” Squealing, she grabbed you and you both did a little happy dance.

The two of you didn't have long to celebrate, however, as someone interrupted by pounding on the door. You froze, exchanging looks. Putting a finger to your lips, you pulled out one of your knives and passed it to her, then crept over to the peephole.

It was Eldon.

“Run!” you hissed.

Charlie gave you one last desperate kiss, grabbed her tablet and locked herself in the bathroom. You pulled out your phone and hit speed dial as Eldon continued to try to break down the door.

“Y/N! Where are you?” Sam’s frantic voice answered.

“Charlie an’ I snuck out. Sam, dey found us!” Even though you knew you couldn’t die, you were terrified.

“Get out! Both of you!”

“We can’t!” you cried as the door flew open.

Eldon stepped over the threshold and you dropped the phone.

“Give me the Book and no one has to get hurt,” he threatened.

You raised your other knife in response. You got one swipe in before he snapped your neck, leaving you for dead. Dimly you felt the curse knitting the bones back together, but not fast enough. You watched helplessly as he broke into the bathroom and killed Charlie, who had smashed her tablet, destroying her notes. Failing to get what he came for, Eldon stabbed her over and over, then dumped her body in the tub before leaving. Minutes later, Sam and Dean found you hugging your knees in the bathroom, sobbing.

* * *

“She sent me the decryption.”

You didn’t respond, watching the pyre eat your girlfriend’s lifeless form.

“Y/N, she saved Dean. She saved our brother.”

“Yer brotha.”

You said it so softly you didn't expect him to hear, but he recoiled as though you had shouted at him.

“He’s yer brotha, Sam. I’m not yer lil’ sista, no matter how young I look or what John did. I’m 210 years old, 183 years older than ya. I bounce around from family ta family, losin’ evra one I love. So excuse meh if I’m not excited about dis, because I have ta go troo dis pain oova and oova again fer eternity, while ya get one cosmic second o’ good news.”

Numbly, you stalked off, not even knowing where you were going to go. The next thing you were aware of, you were standing outside the warehouse. Fury rose up inside you. If Rowena hadn’t been commenting every few minutes, Charlie wouldn’t have needed to get away. You wouldn't have snuck out. She would still be alive. You stormed inside, pulling out your gun as you went.

“Give meh one good reason why I shouldn't blow yer brains out righ’ now,” you snarled, advancing on Rowena. She looked up from the Book.

“Why, dear, then I wouldn’t be able to remove the Mark from your brother,” she sing-songed.

“Dean is not ma brotha.”

“My, how things have changed. Just yesterday you were-”

“Yestaday, Charlie was alive. Ya drove her mad, made her need ta escape ya. So if ya have no other defense…” You cocked the gun.

“I can reunite you.”

“Spells can't bring back da dead.” Still, you paused, listening.

“I found a spell in here that can reverse the enchantment on you. You’d embody your real age, which, as you know…”

“Would kill meh,” you finished. “Are ya sure it would work?”

“If it doesn’t, I have a lovely anti-aging charm that will reverse the process,” Rowena promised.

After a moment’s hesitation, you lowered the gun.

“Do it.”

As Rowena chanted, you began to feel all the years, all the fatal wounds you had ever received descending on you at once. The pain was excruciating, but you watched with a sort of detached interest as you rapidly aged.

 _Cas, tell Sam I’m sorry_ , was the last thing you thought before your body crumbled to dust, finally releasing your spirit to be reunited with your girls.

As you rose upwards, away from Rowena observing the aftermath of the spell, your surroundings changed. You found yourself back home, and felt the pain of all the years falling away. Just when you thought you couldn’t feel any lighter, you saw her.

Standing there among the rolling hills, green eyes glittering and bright red hair flowing, was Maebh. “I’ve been waiting for you, _Asthore_ ,” she said, opening her arms.

Eyes watering, you threw yourself into them. “I’m so, so sorry, _Agra_ ,” you cried. “I didn’t mean for it to happen. I never wanted you to get hurt. I-”

“Shh, I know. It wasn’t your fault. It was a combination of bad luck and a bad environment. Listen,” she said, pulling your chin up to look in your eyes, “I have never blamed you for what happened. Mama shouldn’t have, either.”

“I’ve been alone so long.”

“Oh? Not from what I’ve heard.”

“Maebh-”

“I’m not upset, I wanted you to be happy. But really, Y/N, demons?”

You tilted your head. “Where’d you hear that?”

“From us,” a voice called out.

Spinning around, you saw Jo and Charlie walking towards you. Laughing, you ran to them, knocking them over and landing in a crying, giggling heap, hugging each other. Maebh watched, smiling, thinking about all the possibilities you had now, with this new eternity.

* * *

  _Oh my love_

_It's a long way we've come  
_

_From the freckled hills  
_

_To the steel and glass canyons_

 

_From the stony fields  
_

_To hanging steel from skies_

_From digging in our pockets  
_

_For a reason not to say goodbye_

 

_These are the hands that built America  
_

_Ah, ah, ah, America_

 

_Last saw your face  
_

_In a water colored sky  
_

_As seabirds argue a long goodbye_

 

_I took your kiss_

_On the spray of a new lined star  
_

_You gotta live in your dreams  
_

_Don't make them so hard_

 

_And these are the hands that built America  
_

_Ah, ah, ah, America_

 

_Of all of the promises  
_

_Is this one we can keep  
_

_Of all of the dreams  
_

_Is this one still out of reach?_

 

_It's early fall  
_

_There's a cloud in the New York skyline  
_

_Innocence dragged across a yellow line_

 

_These are the hands that built America  
_

_These are the hands that built America  
_

_Ah, ah, ah, America  
_

_Ah, ah, ah, America_


End file.
